Monster Strike News (9/8)
Nanatsu no Taizai Collaboration Monster Strike will be collaborating with the popular anime/manga series Nanatsu no Taizai, aka Seven Deadly Sins. This will be a regular collaboration, including a special gacha as well as several farmables. Meliodas (Gacha Dark 6★) Evo Type: Balanced Sling: Bounce Abilities: Null Warp / Null Block SS: Increases Speed and Strength, and enables Revenge Counter Mode. Bump: Twin Horizon Laser Note: Revenge Counter Mode works like a usual Counter Mode, except his bump combo's power will increase depending on the amount of damage he takes. Asc Type: Balanced Sling: Bounce Abilities: Mine Sweeper M / Null Warp Gauge: Counter Killer SS: Increases Speed and Strength, and attacks with the Demon King's Power. Bump: All-enemy Lockon Shockwave 3 Sub: Weakpoint Lockon Shockwave 5 Ban (Gacha Fire 6★) Type: Balanced Sling: Bounce Abilities: Mine Sweeper Gauge: Null Damage Wall / Drain SS: Increases Speed and drains enemy attack on contact. Bump: Copy Note: His SS increases his attack for each contacted enemy. Kind of like a wall-rebound SS. King (Gacha Wood 6★) Type: Blast Sling: Pierce Abilities: Flight / Null Damage Wall Gauge: Null Block / Weakpoint Killer SS: Increases Speed and Strength, and fires sunflower shots on each enemy rebound. Bump: Rewind Blaster Dianne and Gowther (Gacha Water and Light 5★) Jericho and Guila (Savage Water and Fire 5★) Guilthunder (Extreme Light 6★) 24/7 Single Drop Dungeon Helbram (Extreme Wood 6★) Regular Descend Hendrickson (Extreme Dark 6★) Evo 1 Evo 2 Hendrickson is a regular descend like Helbram. To access his second evo, you need to clear a special mission. The mission is to clear his dungeon with at least 3 collab monsters. Dupes count; e.g. bringing 3 Meliodas. You only need to do this once, then you can freely switch between forms at no cost. Elizabeth & Hawk (Light 6★) Can be obtained from missions rewards and login bonuses. NOTE: Missions may not all appear in your log at once. Some will have to be cleared before the rest appear for you. Version 9.4 Maintenance Time - 9/13 00:00-05:00 JST Use Stamina to recharge your friend monster Depending on the amount of time left, use stamina to instantly use your own friend monster again. Game Over? No Problem If you die in a dungeon, you can instantly reuse the friend monster you brought in with you. Similarly, if you retire from a run, you can bring in the same friend monster. If you clear the dungeon, you must wait the usual amount of time before selecting that friend again. 70 Luck for 200 Maxstoans Expanded Max Luck Bonuses Library of Memories Additions In addition to these changes, Operation Crab, Wheel King, Cliodon, Hammerhead Man, Mr. Teruteru, and Ralien can now receive badges of honor by fusing 2 MLs of them together. Monster Pass Monster Pass, or Monpass for short, is a new monthly subscription that brings with it several bonuses. It costs 480¥ monthly, and can be started/cancelled at any time. Guaranteed 6★ Gacha The biggest and most important feature of Monpass is a guaranteed 6★ hatch every 3 months. The only downside to this is the potential for dupes/useless monsters, and the exclusion of limited monsters; e.g. Lucifer, Raphael, Urielel. You need to be subscribed for 3 continuous months to access this feature. Free Daily Stamina Refill Resets at 04:00 JST. 5% Extra EXP As a host, you will receive an additional 5% EXP when clearing dungeons. As a guest, you will now receive 5% EXP, whereas normally you'd receive 0. Exclusive Frame and Title While subscribed to Monpass, you will have the option to decorate and customize a shiny title and frame when joining multiplayer games. Beginner Pack Renewal As of version 9.4, the beginner pack is being renewed. For 480¥, you will receive a guaranteed 6★ monster, level and stat maxed, along with a random berry. EXP Voucher and Other Things You will also receive a voucher for a special dungeon that has a chance to drop Mormite King, and rewards you with 300,000 base experience. As well you'll receive 2 Divine Sharls, and 1 Stamina Can. This pack is a one-time purchase and will not be refreshed anytime soon. Should you be reading this previous to the version 9.4 update, it's recommended you buy the current pack before it resets. Dead Rabbits UN-Ltd. Type: Balanced Sling: Bounce Abilities: Super Null Warp / Etherean Killer M Gauge: Null Block / SS Reducer SS: Self Immune SS (12 + 16) Bump: Barrage Shotgun Sub: Destruction Blast Materials: x5, x2, x30, x50 Release: 9/12 15:00 JST